The present invention relates to feces removal and, more particularly, to a waste catching device for pets.
During dog walks, one must squat down and collect their pet's feces using either a bag or old newspaper. For those that have knee and back issues, this process can be painful. Additionally, it is currently difficult to collect and dispose of the animal feces in a clean manner without coming in contact with the feces.
Current devices used to collect feces allow the feces to hit the ground. This forces the user to bend over to pick it up and leaves residual feces on the ground. Other devices require a user to touch the bag to remove the bag from the device once feces are in it, which allows for the possibility of touching feces with bare hands.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved waste catching device for pets.